Naruto: A Life of Luck
by omegahurricane
Summary: Naruto's life changes one day, when he meets Saiten Ten'un. Gods and Demons roam the land, as Naruto and Ten'un try to figure out their destiny... and the true way of the ninja. NarutoXOC.


**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Naruto! This will be the only time I will put up a disclaimer in this story, but it stands for all of it.**

--

_Naruto:_

_A Life of Luck_

Prologue

--

Start:

**Prophecies of "Old Ones" in "The Time Before":**

_FIRE:_

The prince of frogs,

With fangs and claws,

Shall be the one…

_EARTH:_

With darkness and light,

With humility and pride,

And anger and peace…

_WATER:_

He be one with Wind,

He be faithful to end,

He be leader born to right…

_WIND:_

Having kindness in heart,

Having hope in his dream,

He will hold those precious to him…

_LIGHTNING:_

And so is his road,

To be split into two,

And his choice will be the fate of all.

And so the prophecies were told. And as all prophesies, soon forgotten: to be lost in the tides of time.

_**Many millennia later:**_

The Yondaime stood atop his summoning, the mighty Toad Boss, Gamabunta. After completing a long set of hand seals, he was finally finished. He shouted at his opponent, his nemesis, his final enemy, "TAKE THIS YOU STUPID FOX!! **SHIKI FUUN!**" The monstrous demon known as Kyuubi no Kitsune roared in anger as he felt the Shinigami rip out his life force to be sealed in another. The Yondaime smiled, "Oyabun, I wish… you… could meet… my son. After all, he… just became… a hero." And with that being said, he fell off the mighty summon. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

--

In a dark, but special room, the cries of a young baby could be heard. An old man looked upon the child and smiled a sad smile. "Well Naruto-kun. It seems that your life is going to be different than your late mother and father planned for it to be. So sad, they truly wished to have a family. But, I am sure they rest peacefully, knowing you will live on." The Sandaime, in his white kage cloak and hat, lifted the child into his arms as tears rolled down his eyes. The baby stopped crying as he tried to grasp the hat on the aged Hokage's head. "Hehe… So much like your father already, I see. Well Naruto-kun, I think its time for the villagers to meet their newest hero. What do you say?" Naruto just cooed in the way all young babies do, with a smile on his face.

--

She was angry. She was spiteful. She was pissed. She was Vengeful.

How Dare He! That fool Sarutobi dared to claim that… that BEAST was a hero! It was a monster, a destroyer, a DEMON and it needed to be killed. But the old man was too blinded by the guise of a young child the demon wore to take action. And to threaten the people who could, the man was loosing his mind. She breathed deeply, calming herself. After all, her uncontrolled anger could hurt her unborn child, and she would be damned before she lost the only thing left of her late husband because of the demon that took him.

"I shall have my vengeance demon, I swear it!"

And so, Saiten Arisu went off to insure the safety of her child.

--

A tired old man walked into the room, looking older, so much older, than he already was. Placing the sleeping bundle in his arms in a crib, he proceeded to take off his hat and sit in a chair. Tears were rolling down his wrinkled cheeks, "Why can't they see… Why won't they listen…? He is just a child, a baby boy that is, unknowingly, the only thing keeping that beast from destroying us all!" No one answered. He got up from the chair, feeling his age down to the bone, and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked at two of the ANBU outside, "If that little boy, Naruto, is not kept safe and sound until my return, you will wish that whoever did harm to him had killed you." The ANBU were not shocked, they understood the situation. The Sandaime did not know who he could trust. It was much too soon to even guess, even among his most loyal and trusted. So, they simply nodded. Apon seeing this, the Sandaime walked on to his office, for he had much work that MUST be done by the end of this night.

Beyond the closed door, unseen beings gathered around the slumbering child.

"My job is done. Now, it is all up to the child." one spoke. The speaker was wearing a white robe, which was the same color as his long, shaggy hair. He looked to be barely taller than an average man, but seemed to be so much bigger, as though his dark aura was trying to make him larger. His body, or what could be seen of it, was darker than night, giving his skin the appearance that it was sucking in all light… or all hope.

"But Uncle, you saw the way those… those… _things_ acted when they were told the truth. We cannot just leave him defenseless! We cannot just leave him alone! They will tear his humanity apart!" another one spoke, her voice full of rage and sorrow. She wore a white kimono with a red obi, which showed of her perfect curves and left little to the imagination while still being modest. Her strawberry blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. Her bangs framed her face in such a way to seem to give it a heart shaped appearance. Her gorgeous green eyes seemed to burn with a passion, almost showing her quick temper. Three more spoke.

"Dear sister, please calm yourself." Spoke the first, the voice old and raspy.

"It would change the fate to much." Spoke the second, the voice younger but mature.

"It is what must be done." Spoke the third, the voice innocent and giggly.

"No! I will Not let those _creatures_ that dare to call themselves humans to harm such an innocent!"

"SILENCE!" roared the uncle of the four, "You four are of the kami and shall act accordingly! Niece, to do as you demand of us, one of us would have to give up our place to take up residence as a mortal. Who could you ask to do such a thing?"

"No one Uncle," Her uncle smiled, "And that is why I will do it myself." Her uncle's smile dropped, upon her words, so fast one would think he just saw his youngest brother. "There is a woman who will give birth in about a month. I have made all of the necessary arrangements." And with that she walked off, leaving her uncle and three siblings to figure out a way to tell her mother. They decided their time would be better used finding a place to hide.

--

"And push."

Screams could be heard throughout Konaha's hospital as Arisu was giving birth to her child. Everyone told her it would be painful, but KAMI she had no idea it would be at this level. 'But, it will be worth it. Our baby will live.' Those were her only thoughts. Eventually the woman's screams stopped and were replaced by the cries of a new born baby.

"It's a girl. A healthy, baby girl." Arisu could barely hear the doctor and knew she would soon see her late husband. 'I so sorry that I will not be here when you need me the most.' She though as tears rolled down her cheeks. The she prayed, "Kami, please help her. Help her get vengeance on that demon for taking her father away. Help Ten'un to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The doctor and nurses that had stopped now moved to care for the child and her now dead mother.

--

Word spread from the hospital quickly around Konaha and soon Ten'un was adopted by a loving and well-off family. Meanwhile, Naruto was forced to grow up in an orphanage. Both grew up and learned of the world, Ten'un of happiness and love, Naruto of hatred and violence. Neither knew of each other, nor what the other knew of life. But fate would not keep things this way. No, they had plans for the mortal and for their dear sister. Great plans for Ten'un and Naruto.

--

Author's Note: Ok. I think I did a pretty good job on this one. I plan on working on this story and my other one, Naruto: A Family of Ramen, at the same time, plus life in general won't stop just so I can update, so please try to be patient with me. Also, I have a bad memory, so I'll try to work on that. All update problems will be placed on my Author Page. Please R&R. Happy Birthday Naruto, from one Oct. 10th kid to another!

And remember: Tobi is a good boy!


End file.
